Bed Rock
by Madam Mare
Summary: Emily's face turned a brilliant shade of red as she swiped at the offending object and quickly turned the ringer off.


XXX

The click-clacking of heels against the tile floor alerted the BAU team of their approaching press liaison.

"Conference room in five for a briefing," JJ announced as she sailed by, not stopping for pleasantries. "Bring Garcia too!," she shot over her shoulder as she disappeared into her office.

Morgan quickly dropped his pen and pushed his paperwork aside. Looking up across his desk he saw Emily fiddling with her phone. "Calling Garcia?" He looked expectantly at Emily but the distracted brunette didn't seem to hear him as she put the phone down on her desk.

"Oookay..." He muttered to himself as he picked up his phone and dialed Garcia's extension.

"You have reached the deliciously divine diviner, how may I direct your call hot stuff? Garcia's bubbly voice floated into the dark agents ear.

"Hey Baby Gir--" Morgan was cut off my a loud eruption of music from Emily's phone.

_**Oh baby...I be stuck to you like glue baby...Wanna spend it all on you baby...My room is the g-spot...call me Mr. Flinstone..I can make your bed rock...**_

Emily's face turned a brilliantshade of red as she swiped at the offending object and quickly turned the ringer off. She stuffed the slim white phone in her pocket and quickly stood up from her desk, sending her chair rolling away from her in a hurry. "I'll just, uh, five minutes, conference room," Emily, uncharacteristically flustered, muttered as she raked her fingers through her hair causing her outgrowing bangs to protrude. She quickly spun on her heel and disappeared down the hall.

"Morgan!"

"Huh?" Morgan almost forgot he was on the phone.

"I *said*, what was that?"

"Looks like Prentiss got a new ringtone," he paused, lowering his voice, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you?"

"Moi?"

Morgan could only imagine her innocent expression. "That's what I thought," he said dryly, "Oh, and conference room in five Sweetness."

"Oh, are you going to bring your cuffs?" She teased.

"Good-bye Baby girl," Morgan laughed.

"Spoil sport," Garcia huffed as she disconnected the call.

XXX

"I wasn't aware that the Flinstones had any songs written about them," Reid piped up thoughtfully. "Did you know that although the series ended in 1966 after a six year run, it is still shown today?"

Morgan rubbed his temples, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to split his face. Thankfully Rossi showed up just then.

"I got a message from JJ?" Rossi posed the question to his team mates.

"Yeah, we should head to the conference room."

"Where's Emily?" Rossi nodded his head in the direction on her abandoned desk.

"I don't think she is feeling very well. She looked very flushed when she left," Reid joined the other two agents, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked down the hall.

Rossi shot Morgan a questioning look over the boy wonders head. Morgan just shook his head wordlessly. Reaching the conference room the three profilers joined Garcia and Hotch who were both already seated. JJ was poised in front of the group feeding information into the computer for the teams viewing.

JJ looked up and took note of the one empty chair, "Where's Emily?"

"Popular question," Rossi mumbled into his coffee mug.

"Right here!" Emily entered the room, looking the put together picture of elegance that they were all accustomed to seeing.

"Did you turn your ringer to vibrate?" Morgan teased.

Emily coughed as she felt her cheeks flush again, "So, we have a new case?"

"Not quite," JJ hedged as she took a seat and turned the floor over to Hotch.

"Sorry guys, but HR put out a new Policies and Procedures handbook that we need to go over as a team, then they need to be signed for HR.

The team members all let out good natured groans as they received their binders. Close to an hour later, they had covered all the material in the binder and were left to sign off on the new additions on their own. Emily was the first one done, she gave her binder to Hotch and slipped from the conference room.

Five minutes later, four more binders were being handed to Hotch and Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ all finished.

"I will be in my office if you ne--,"

_**Girl you know I-I-I...Girl you know I-I-I...I've been feenin...Wake up in the late night..dreamin' about your lovin'...Girl you know I-I-I...**_

JJ's face instantly turned crimson as her phone rang loudly from atop the stack of files in her arms. Her frenzied fumbling only served to send her phone skittering across the floor when it slipped from her grasp.

_**Girl you know I-I-I...Don't need candles or cake...just need your body to make....birthday sex...birthday sex...**_

She quickly chased the Blackberry down, scooped it up and pushed wildly at the keypad to stop the ringtone. Her mission achieved, she straightened her shoulders, her back still to the team. "As I was saying, I will be in my office if you need me," she mumbled before stalking off.

Garcia giggled at the blondes hasty retreat, but quickly stopped when Derek shot her a look.

"Hey isn't it Emily's birthday today?" Reid broke the silence as he slid his binder to Hotch a clueless expression on his face as he looked around the room at the grinning profilers.

"Really kid?" Morgan raised his eyebrows before making a hasty retreat.

"What?" Reid scrunched his face up.

Garcia patted the back of his hand affectionally before she too left the conference room.

"Did I miss something?" he turned to Rossi.

"Oh no!" Rossi quickly stood up, shaking his head, although the glint in his eye gave away his mirth. "Hotch, didn't you say something about forms that needed my signature?" He wanted to make a quick getaway from the conversation that would have involved the agent he felt a strong paternal bond with.

"Yes in my office," Hotch, straight-faced as always stood and followed the other agent out of the room.

"I don't get it...what did I miss?" He mused to the now empty room.

~Fini~


End file.
